


*rubs my filthy neurodivergent hands all over your anime*

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Autistic Character, Borderline Personality Disorder, Gen, there is no way in hell these boys are neurotypical i wont allow it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my favorite NOT NEUROTYPICAL boys talk about shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	*rubs my filthy neurodivergent hands all over your anime*

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write this seriously i really did. i dont actually regret this one though because this one has good intentions
> 
> i have a really strong headcanon that yukio has bpd, because he shows enough of the traits to warrant a diagnosis, and rin is autistic, because i see a lot of myself in him and im an autism. fight me

It was a Saturday evening, and one of those rare occasions when Yukio didn’t have any more work.

Rin was sprawled out on his bed, one arm over his face and the other stretched out to the side, kind of like he was dabbing really lazily. His mouth was slightly open and a drool line was visible. It looked like he was sleeping, so it surprised Yukio when he spoke.

“You ever feel like you’re different from other people?”

Yukio looked up from his hentai. “Not everyone is related to Satan, Nii-san.”

Rin scoffed. “I know that. I didn’t mean it like _that_. I meant like… I feel like I don’t fit in with other people, you know, personality-wise. Like I’m not right in the brain.”

Yukio was surprised to realize that he related. Normal people, he thought, showed more feeling than he did.

“...Yeah,” Yukio replied slowly. “Not sure if it’s in the same way as you, though.”

“Well, I -” Rin made frustrated gestures with his hands. “Remember when you told me to use my head against Kuro, and I actually did? Physically?”

Yukio nodded. “You do take a lot of metaphors literally.”

Rin scowled. “Yeah. And that isn’t normal.” He looked at Mole-face pointedly. “You don’t act normal either.”

Yukio thought of that one time he jumped off a building to see if he had satanic powers. “Yep.”

“You’ve got really mixed feelings toward me, and they’re  _ strong _ .”

“How did you -”

“Twin ESP.”

“Ah.”

“Most people don’t violently lash out at other people either.” Rin’s face was really, uh, smug. He had his chin lowered so as to multiply it, his eyes wide and his eyebrows narrow, and a really wide smile with his teeth slightly showing. That’s how I felt when I changed Yukio’s wikia page to add that he has BPD. I cannot be stopped now.

“This is a personal callout for me.” Yukio was offended.

“Hey, I do that too!” Rin protested.

“Fuck you”

They flipped each other off and then battled to the death

**Author's Note:**

> *chokes up* i love them


End file.
